


Waiting for the Earthman

by mm8



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Apparently I wasn't into fact checking in 2008. Super sorry about that., Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Book(s), Pre-Slash, Use of American time and temperature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Ford waits for Arthur to come home during winter.





	Waiting for the Earthman

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2008. Sorry if it 100% sucks.

Ford absolutely hated winter. His home planet was usually warm, so adjusting to half of the year being frozen to his bones was difficult. He shivered as a fierce bitter wind blew and he wrapped his trench coat around him tighter. 

_This is ridiculous!_ Ford thought furiously. He had been waiting for Arthur to come home for an hour. Of course Arthur wasn’t even there. He was at work at the radio station. Ford would go there but he had no idea where _there_ was. He frowned. He didn’t even know when Arthur got off work. He started to feel that waiting for the earthman had been a rather silly decision. He checked his digital watch. _Okay, it’s 7:00. I’ll wait fifteen more minutes than I am off._ Ford tapped his feet impatiently. He stared at the tracks he had made in the snow over an hour ago. He felt so foolish waiting for a silly earthman for so long. Arthur wasn’t worth getting his limbs frozen, right? Still, he sat on Arthur’s front steps waiting. He pulled a script for _Dancing at Lughnasa_ out of his leather bag to pass the time. He mildly wondered why Arthur accepted so easily that he was an out of work actor. He had never been in a single play all these years yet Arthur did not ask questions. Perhaps there were many out of work actors on earth who never got work. 

Ford did not notice that a car had pulled into the driveway. A man with neat brown hair had gotten out of the car and walked up to Ford. He didn’t say anything. He waited for the man to notice his presence. After several minutes he was getting very chilly so he cleared his throat to be noticed. Ford’s head shot up and met Arthur’s eyes immediately. “Hello Arthur.”

The earthman raised his right eyebrow. “Ford, why are you here?”

Ford packed the script back into his bag and shrugged. “I wanted to talk to you. I didn’t know where you worked so I couldn’t go there now could I?”

Arthur’s curiosity peaked. “What was so important that you had to wait outside my house?” 

As Ford stood up Arthur wrapped an arm around his waist, and they went into his warm small house for the night.

Ford stared up at the sky for a moment, and then smiled broadly at Arthur. “Nothing really. Just wanted to know if you wanted to see that film everyone is raving about. I believe it’s called _Star Wars_.”

Arthur’s eyes widened and his temper flared. “You waited in thirty-two degree weather just to ask me to a movie? Why didn’t you just ring me?”

Ford shrugged again. “It didn’t cross my mind.”

Arthur shook his head. “Come on, Ford. Let’s go inside. I’ll make you some hot tea.”


End file.
